Brotherly Hate
by microsophie
Summary: Mycroft avait toujours aimé ses deux frères plus que tout, mais quand il part pour l'université, leurs vies s'écroulent, emportant la sienne sur leur passage. Quand vos propres frères s'auto-détruisent, comment faire pour les protéger d'eux-mêmes?
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous! voilà ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Quand Mycroft Holmes avait appris qu'il allait être grand frère, on ne pouvait pas véritablement dire qu'il fit des bonds de joie. Quand il appris que sa mère attendait des jumeaux, il sentit rapidement que sa vie allait prendre une toute autre direction.

Quelques mois plus tard naquirent les deux cadets Holmes, Sherlock, et Matthew. La famille compris rapidement qu'ils allaient être bien plus compliqués que Mycroft, et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

Les années passèrent et tous changèrent de façon significative. Les deux garçons étaient des faux jumeaux et ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Mycroft se rappelait très bien de sa petite enfance, et se souvenait de l'enfant calme qu'il était. Ses frères l'étaient bien moins. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, la maison subissait leurs colères et leurs crises. Les bêtises semblaient être leur passe temps favori. Leurs caractères étaient étrangement différents. Sherlock était un garçon très calme, se concentrant uniquement, malgré son jeune âge, à la science et aux expériences, pendant que Matt trouvait apparemment plus intéressant de courir partout, de jouer du piano et de casser tout ce qu'il trouvait.

Malgré l'agacement que Mycroft ressentait par rapport à ses frères (toujours à l'empêcher d'étudier!), il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque regard qu'il posait sur eux.

Les garçons grandirent, Mycroft entra à l'université quand les garçons eurent 13 ans. Il se souviendra toujours de la dernière journée qu'il passa avec sa famille avant de partir. Il enlaça ses deux frères, passa sa main dans les boucles de Sherlock et regarda avec affection les longs noirs corbeau cheveux de Matt. C'est à ce moment que leurs différences le frappèrent. Quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Matt faisait bien dix centimètres de moins que son frère. Ses yeux bleus abysses semblaient plonger à travers votre corps et détailler tout votre coeur, brisant les moindres barrières. Il avait un regard très profond, et surtout très doux. Sherlock avait des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, aussi beaux que ceux de son frère, qui vous fouillaient de la même façon, mais il avait un regard bien plus froid. Il contempla une dernière fois les visages souriants de leurs frères, dit au revoir à ses parents, et monta dans la voiture. Il les regarda pendant que la voiture quittait l'allée, puis dirigea son regard vers la route, pour ne plus jamais se retourner. Ce jour là, il ne vis pas les sourires de ses frères tomber.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft ne revint pas à Noël, ni à Paques, ni même aux grandes vacances la première année. Ses études étaient bien plus compliquées qu'il le pensait et demandaient un maximum d'étude. Le noël suivant fut identique au premier, Paques aussi. Il continuait d'appeler sa famille. Au début les appels furent réguliers, au moins tous les deux jours, mais au fur et à mesure, ils s'espacèrent. Il ne parla presque plus à ses frères, soit parce que ses appels étaient bien trop tard pour eux, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient simplement pas là. Sa famille lui manquait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais ça n'allait plus être bien long maintenant. Pendant les vacances, il rentrerait chez lui. Plus que deux mois.

Les deux mois s'écoulèrent vite. Sans surprise Mycroft réussit ses examens avec brio, laissant les autres loin derrière lui. Mais le sourire qu'il arborait n'était pas pour sa réussite, non. Aujourd'hui, il rejoignait sa famille. Enfin.

Ses mains ne cessèrent de trembler quand il s'avança dans l'allée. Il se demandait si ses frères avaient changé, grandit... Il sonna à la porte et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère ouvrit et il lui fallu un instant pour qu'elle réalise et qu'elle se jette dans les bras de son fils.

-Mon dieu tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais!

-Je tenais à te faire une surprise maman.

-Et bien c'est très réussi! Mon dieu Myckie je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Mais entre! Entre, ne reste pas dehors!

Quand il entra dans le hall, il se sentit à nouveau enfin chez lui. Il sourit doucement en fermant les yeux, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de la vieille maison. Sa mère le traina au salon où il trouva son père, qui se reveilla en sursaut, puis vint le prendre dans ses bras. Pendant vingt bonnes minutes ils parlèrent de lui, de ses études, et Mycroft remarqua que ses parents évitaient tout ce qui pourrait se rapprocher de ses frères. Il décida en premier lieu de simplement profiter de ces retrouvailles, mais au bout d'une heure et demie, c'en fut trop pour lui.

-Maman?

-Oui mon ange?

-Où sont Matthew et Sherlock?

Un blanc s'installa dans la maison. L'expression "un ange passa" ne correspondait même plus à la situation, Mycroft avait l'impression que c'était tout le paradis qui défilait.

-Maman?

-Oui, je... Excuse moi... J'étais ailleurs.

-Où sont-ils?

-Je...Je ne sais pas.

Il y eu à nouveau un silence.

-Tu ne sais pas?

Il remarqua les mains de sa mère trembler alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

-Maman?

Elle se retourna soudainement et tomba dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Mon dieu Myckie, je suis désolée... Si tu savais comme ils sont devenus, je ne peux plus Myke, je n'y arrive plus...

Il la releva doucement et se dirigea vers la canapé, où il la déposa avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés Il attendit quelques minutes qu'elle se calme puis lui demanda des explications.

-Après ton départ, les jumeaux ont commencé à changer. Au début ce n'était rien d'important, ils étaient juste beaucoup plus dans leurs chambres. Puis ils ont commencé à y passer un temps incroyable, à ne plus descendre que pour manger. J'ai pensé que c'était l'adolescence, qu'il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe, mais ça a empiré. Un jour j'ai été convoquée chez le proviseur, je n'avais aucune idée de la raison. Je découvris beaucoup de choses ce jour là. Ils séchaient les cours, très souvent, ils se battaient avec les autres, surtout Matt, apparemment il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne se bagarre avec quelqu'un. Ils étaient irrespectueux avec leurs professeurs, insupportables envers l'autorité. Un instant j'ai eu peur qu'ils soient virés, mais le proviseur m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre de tels intellects. Il a dit qu'ils étaient aussi malins que toi. Oh tes frères sont intelligents Mycroft, beaucoup trop même, et ils ne savent pas le gérer. Tout ça les dépasse. Très vite ils ont commencé à sortir, souvent, et très tard, parfois sans même me prévenir. Je les attendais des heures durant pour les voir revenir complètement saouls, parfois même pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas du tout. Ils me font peur Mycroft, rien ne les arrête, rien ne les effraie, je les suspecte même de se droguer. Ils ont une bande d'amis, des gens peu recommandables apparemment, je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais vu... J'ai perdu tout contrôle sur eux, ils ne nous respectent plus, ton père et moi. Ils ne respectent personne, ils sont leurs seuls chefs... Matt ramène des filles, très souvent, toujours une différente... Il a seulement seize ans Mycroft! Seize ans! J'ai tellement peur pour eux Mykie, si tu savais...

Mycroft la pris dans ses bras pour la calmer, et peut-être même pour se calmer lui même. Il la laissa ensuite et se dirigea vers les chambres de ses frères. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de sherlock et observa les murs bleus, tachés de produits chimiques, parfois même arrachés. Il vit tous les manuels de chimie, de biologie, tous les appareils de recherche. Ces appareils étaient tous extrêmement couteux, et il comprit vite qu'ils avaient été volés. Il ouvrit un tiroir et y trouva une seringue. Ca ne lui demanda pas une longue réflexion pour comprendre qu'elle contenait il y a peu de l'héroïne. Leur mère avait donc raison. Sherlock, du moins, se droguait. Il passa dans la chambre de Matt et resta un instant interdit à l'entrée. Les murs, avant verts, avaient été repeints en rouge et noir, et étaient couverts de groupes de rock, donc Nirvana, Rolling Stones, Rage Against The Machine... Un synthétiseur était posé à terre, ainsi que trois guitares électriques. Des morceaux de bois cassés trainaient par terre, ainsi que des vêtements et des livres de cours déchirés. Il commença à fouiller les armoires, y trouva des cigarettes, des restes de joint, des vêtements sombres, pour la plupart, des partitions, probablement des compositions, ou encore des textes. Il prit les textes-des chansons-pour les lire, quand quelques chose d'autre attira son regard. Un petit sac au fond de l'armoire. Des champignons hallucinogènes. _Magnifique_. La drogue donc. Tous les deux. Il se demandait à quoi ils ressemblaient maintenant. Il n'y avait dans la maison aucune photo récente, rien qui puisse l'aiguiller sur leurs apparences actuelles. Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer, entendit quelque chose tomber ainsi que quelques jurons. _Oh...Matt et Sherlock sont rentrés._


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft descendit les escaliers doucement, observant discrètement le hall pour ne pas se faire remarquer. il regarda les deux personnes qui représentaient tout à ses yeux, et ce qu'il vit était plus inattendu que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il descendit encore quelques marches et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Sherlock eut un sourire sans joie.

-Oh, Mycroft.

Matt releva la tête.

-De retour parmi nous? Ou tu es juste de passage?

-Matthew.

Il regarda leur mère d'un regard noir puis détourna les yeux, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Autant pour moi.

Mycroft regarda d'abord Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait maigrit... Mycroft se demandait comment ses jambes squelettiques arrivaient à porter son corps. Ses joues s'étaient creusées, on aurai pu se couper en passant la main dessus. Il observait le monde autour de lui d'un regard dédaigneux, supérieur. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, et avaient bien plus bouclé. Il avait aussi considérablement grandit. Il devait bien s'approcher du mètre quatre-vingtcinq. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir encore plus ses yeux. Mycroft sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant l'adolescent. Il sentit la culpabilité remplir son être entier, si Sherlock était si maigre, c'est qu'il n'avait plus correctement mangé depuis un moment... Et son rôle de grand frère lui imposait cette tâche.

-Arrête de me dévisager frère chéri, dit Sherlock, ça ferait presque peur.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus mangé comme il se doit Sherlock?

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Mycroft.

-Tes chères études par exemple, lança Matt d'un air dédaigneux.

-Matthew Sherlock ça suffit!

-Quoi? Ose me dire que c'est faux maman!

-Matthew!

-Il a raison, il a l'air si bien dans sa chère université, à côtoyer des gens... "Comme toi", c'est bien ce que tu dis Mycroft? De ton intellect? Contrairement à nous.

-Sherlock... Je sais que...

-Oh oh prépare-toi Sherly, voilà venir le grand discours.

-Ecoute Mycroft, ne te sens surtout pas obligé de venir ici pour Matt et moi, on a réalisé il y a bien longtemps qu'on avait pas besoin de toi ici.

Si Mycroft n'avait pas été l'homme de glace, aucun doute qu'il aurait pleuré. Il regarda Matt, il détailla ses cheveux courts, teints en rouge (ça ne le choquait que maintenant), en pétards sur son crâne. Il observa ses yeux remplis de colère et de haine. Il sentit son coeur se serrer à nouveau en se rappelant de la douceur qu'on y voyait auparavant. Leur mère avait sûrement raison. Ses frères ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ils ont changé.

-Matt? Sherlock? Je peux entrer?

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas tout à fait le choix, répondit la voix lasse de Sherlock.

Mycroft poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui.

-Je...

Les mots de l'aîné s'arrêtèrent dans sa gorge. Matt était dans le coin de la chambre, torse nu, et les yeux de Mycroft se posèrent sur son torse, ou plutôt sur les cicatrices qui le barraient. Son corps auparavant chétif et lisse était maintenant couvert de cicatrices de différentes tailles, et de muscles qui se développaient sur tout son corps. Mycroft comprenait mieux pourquoi tant de filles tombaient sous son charme et finissaient dans son lit. La voix de sherlock le tira de ses pensées.

-Je suppose que tu te demandes d'où il tient tout ça? C'est plutôt simple frère chéri. On a pas eu le choix.

Matt sourit à demi.

-Comment ça pas eu le choix? demanda Mycroft.

-Quand tu es parti, continua Sherlock, notre seule ''protection'' partit avec toi. On a du se débrouiller seuls. Et certains ne nous ont pas ratés. Tu as beaucoup d'ennemis qui n'osaient pas t'attaquer ici tu sais. Donc nous étions la cible idéale.

Matt attrapa sa guitare et commença à jouer, complètement hors de la conversation.

-Tu aurais dû être là Mycroft, je ne pense pas qu'on t'en demandait tant que ça. Tu nous as toujours dis au téléphone "si vous avez besoin de moi, quels que soient l'heure ou le jour, je serai là'', et quand on a eu besoin de toi, tu n'étais pas là.

-Sherlock...

-Tu n'étais pas là Mycroft.

-Je ne savais pas que...

-Mais enfin Mycroft! s'emporta Sherlock, serais-tu devenu idiot à l'université? Te t'es toujours venté de tout voir, et ça tu aurais du le voir arriver de loin! Tu n'imagines même pas par quoi on est passés ici, tu n'en as même aucune idée. Tu t'es enfermé dans ton palais doré en nous laissant pourrir ici. Mais pourquoi être revenu? On a plus besoin de toi ici, on a appris à vivre sans toi et crois moi on se débrouille très bien.

-Mais par quoi êtes-vous passé? Explique-moi? J'aimerai vraiment comprendre Sherlock, j'aimerai comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous deveniez comme ça!

Mycroft, sentant ses nerfs chauffer, attrapa Sherlock par le col et le tira en arrière. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à Matt pour l'attraper par les épaules et le plaquer violemment au mur, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il plongea le regard le plus noir du monde dans les yeux de son frère et chuchota doucement:

-Tu le touches encore une seule fois, tu le menaces encore, je te jure que je te tue.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux followers et merci beaucoup a Titi snape et annadriya, ça fait toujours super plaisir :)

Mycroft sorti vers 17h pour aller fumer. Il s'était promis d'arrêter, mais il décida qu'il y avaient des circonstances atténuantes. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas un énorme chien, un genre de terre-neuve noir, courir vers lui. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait que quand il fut écrasé au sol sous les pattes du molosse. La peur l'empêcha de crier et il se demanda si c'était vraiment comme ça que Mycroft Holmes allait mourir. Dévoré par un chien. Il cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand il entendit un sifflement continu qui dura quelques secondes. Le chien sembla se calmer, lâcha son emprise, recula, et s'assit deux mètres plus loin.

-Bon chien. Entendit Mycroft.

Il se releva, épousseta sa veste et chercha la voix. Il en trouva le propriétaire perché sur le toit, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, assis sur la corniche.

-Matt? Comment es-tu monté là haut?

-Ca te regarde?

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussi tôt. Son cadet soupira:

-Le grenier. Il permet un excès au toit, c'est par là que je monte.

-Tu fais ça souvent?

-Plutôt.

-Tu sais que c'est vraiment dangereux?

-Je sais.

Mycroft se tut et regarda à nouveau le chien.

-C'est qui ça?

-Cobain. C'est mon chien.

-Et Redbeard?

-Redbeard est mort.

Mycroft se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock. Sans le regarder, il passa devant son aîné, caressa rapidement le-dit Cobain et sorti une cigarette avant de l'allumer.

-Tu le saurais si tu t'étais un peu inquiété pour nous.

-J'ai été...

-Très pris oui, on sait. Pas le temps pour aider tes frères quand ils t'appellent un mardi après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu avais ce jour là Mycroft? Un cours important?

-Même pas, répondit Matt, qui les avait rejoint. Il _révisait_. Tu te souviens de ce jour Mycroft?

Et Mycroft se souvint très distinctement.

_Les premiers examens. Ses tout premiers examens universitaires. Mycroft s'était longtemps préparé pour eux. Il savait que cette section était surveillée par des membres du gouvernement, après tout, la classe d'élite de l'université d'élite n'est-elle pas pleine de merveilleuses nouvelles recrues? Il lui fallait avoir les meilleurs points, si il voulait aller loin. Et Dieu sait qu'il le voulait. Ce mardi-là était particulièrement froid. Les bords de sa fenêtre avaient presque gelé, et il avait du encore une fois monter le chauffage pour ne pas finir cryogénisé. Son esprit s'évapora quelques secondes pour penser à ses frères. Il était habitué à recevoir leurs appels très réguliers, presque tous les jours, mais les avait supplié de bien vouloir ne pas le contacter cette semaine, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. "Mes études sont plus importantes que tout, d'accord?" avait-il dit pour être certain qu'ils comprennent bien. Un peu jeunes pour bien comprendre l'importance de ces examens, les deux garçons avaient accepté. Ils n'avaient pas appelés. Il se souvenait encore de la voix chaleureuse et joyeuse de Matt "on te laissera te concentrer, on appellera pas!" et celle de Sherlock à l'arrière qui promettait aussi. Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra à nouveau. Une heure s'écoula comme une dizaine de minutes, et son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom affiché. "Sherlock". Mycroft soupira et décida de ne pas répondre. Ca ne devait pas être fort important. Quand son téléphone sonna une seconde fois en affichant le nom de son autre frère, Mycroft voulu répondre, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Soupirant et se promettant de rappeler ses frères ensuite, il alla ouvrir la porte. Un homme en costume se tenant devant lui. Mycroft sourit. Le gouvernement. Ces hommes passaient chez les quelques élèves les plus brillants pour leur expliquer qu'ils étaient ardemment surveillés, qu'ils étaient de bons candidats pour le MI6. Quand il referma la porte, Le futur gouvernement anglais sentit l'euphorie emplir son corps. Il ne remarqua pas tous les 12 appels de ses frères. Il n'y fit attention que le lendemain après-midi. Il téléphona à Matt:_

_-Matt? Vous avez essayé de m'appeler?_

_-Oui._

_Le ton froid de son frère le choqua et l'effraya plus qu'il ne voulu bien l'admettre. _

_-C'était grave?_

_-Non Mycroft, concentre-toi sur tes études, répondit une voix emprunte d'ironie, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas à son cadet. Après tout, continua-t-il, elles sont plus importantes que tout non?_

_Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite._

_L'incident lui sorti de la tête, examen le lendemain oblige, et ainsi, les deux semaines suivantes, il ne rappela pas. Et il ne fut pas appelé non plus. Il ne téléphona à sa mère qu'après les examens. Il commença par vanter sa réussite brillante, ainsi que le poste tant convoité qui commençait à se dessiner devant ses yeux, puis se souvint de ce mardi._

_-Etait-ce important?_

_Il fallu quelques secondes à sa mère pour lui répondre._

_-Mycroft... Ce jour là, quand ils t'ont appelé, ils étaient dans une ruelle. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils fuyaient. Un groupe de garçons en avait après eux. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient se venger de toi. Ils disaient qu'ils allaient les tuer. C'est quand ils sont passés devant la maison de Peter qu'ils ont pensé à t'appeler, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre qu'on leur ouvre la porte et ils espéraient que tu pourrais lui dire de venir les aider. Mais tu n'as jamais répondu. C'est un passant qui les a retrouvé inconscients dans la rue. Les garçons les avaient laissés là pour morts. Nous avons passé la nuit à l'hopital. Matt a eu de nombreuses contusions, une grande plaie ouverte sur son torse et une commotion cérébrale importante, et Sherlock a du être opéré car il s'est mis à cracher du sang dans sa chambre. Nous attendions des résultats quand tu as appelé._

_Et à cet instant, Mycroft su qu'entre lui et ses frères, quelque chose était brisé, et que c'était sa faute._

-Je suis désolé...


	5. Chapter 5

Evidemment les jumeaux n'ont pas pardonné. Et Mycroft les comprenait très bien. Lui non plus n'aurait pas pardonné. Il savait, bien entendu, depuis longtemps, que ce qu'il avait raté était grave. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que le fait que ce mardi-là il ait raté les appels de ses frères, allait attenter à leur santé. Plus il découvrait ses "nouveaux frères" plus il avait mal. Tous les jours il lisait le désespoir dans les yeux de leur mère, et il savait que c'était sa faute.

_-Je suis désolé_

_Sherlock eut un rire sans joie._

_-Oh et bien si tu es désolé tout va bien!_

_Matt s'approcha d'eux._

_-Sherlock arrête._

_-Non Matt! Il pense qu'il peut revenir, s'excuser, et problème réglé? Tu te souviens par quoi on est passés? Tu te souviens?_

_-Je me souviens, oui..._

_-Et toi tu veux le pardonner? Tu veux le pardonner de CA?_

_Sur ces mots, Sherlock attrapa les deux pans de la chemise de Matthew et tira dessus, arrachant les boutons et montrant au monde entier le torse de son frère. Mycroft recula d'un pas, l'air effaré. Sous ses yeux, une immense cicatrice barrait le corps du garçon, démarrant du haut de la poitrine gauche, descendant diagonalement jusqu'a son nombril. _

_-Tu veux le pardonner de ça Matthew? Tu te souviens comme tu as eu mal?_

_Un regard noir lui répondit._

_-Le passé est le passé Sherlock, il reste derrière nous et on l'enterre. Je ne lui pardonne rien, je n'oublie rien, mais à quoi nous sert de lui hurler dessus a chaque fois qu'on le voit? Oui je lui en veut, et oui, oui, je le déteste. Je l'ai haïs Sherlock, j'ai souhaité sa mort quand j'attendais de savoir si tu allais survivre à ton opération. Il a fait une erreur, une erreur qu'il ne pourra jamais réparer, mais on s'est enfermés tous seuls Sherlock. On a pas eu besoin de lui pour ça. _

_-On s'est promis Matthew..._

_-De ne plus ressentir, je sais. Et regarde-nous. Ca nous a mené à quoi de ne plus ressentir?_

_-Mais tu as changé d'avis Matthew, tu m'as laissé tomber!_

_-Je suis tombé amoureux!_

_-Tu m'as trahis!_

_-Ne relance pas ce sujet Sherlock!_

_-Tu as passé tout ton temps avec elle!_

_-C'est ma copine!_

_-Je suis ton frère!_

_Il y eu un silence et Mycroft sentit les nerfs de ses frères se tendre._

_-Matthew... Au final, la famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste._

_Il se tourna vers son ainé._

_-L'attachement n'est pas un avantage. Ils te laisseront tous tomber Matthew. A la fin il ne te restera plus que moi. Et tu réaliseras que tu t'es fatigué pour rien, que tu t'es fait mal pour rien. Je suis ton meilleur et seul ami Matt, parce que tous les autres t'abandonneront. Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec elle, je t'ai vu de moins en moins à la maison. Tu m'as oublié Matt. Sous quel prétexte? Tu es amoureux? Magnifique! Mais quand elle te laissera tomber, tu réaliseras que tu n'as personne sauf moi. _

L'attachement n'est pas un avantage. Mycroft se tenait droit comme un i devant la porte de la maison, appuyé sur son parapluie. Il repensait au petit monologue de son frère. Comment peut-on survivre en se sentant si isolé. Il soupira et rentra dans la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit un sanglot. Il se tourna vers la porte de Matthew au moment où Sherlock sortait de sa chambre.

-Tu as entendu aussi?

Mycroft hocha la tête.

-Bon.

Le bouclé avança vers la porte de son jumeau et l'ouvrit. Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux et s'arrêtèrent devant Matt. Mycroft regarda avec douleur les larmes couler sur les joues de son cadet, et le téléphone dans sa main. Sans un mot, Sherlock pris le téléphone et lu la page ouverte. Quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent.

-Elle l'a quitté

Les poings de Matthew se serrèrent.

-Elle m'a quitté... Par sms.

Matt repris son téléphone et, dans un mouvement de colère, le lança contre le mur. Il retomba mollement sur son lit.

-Tu avais raison Sherlock. L'attachement n'est pas un avantage. Au final on est seul. Le famille est tout ce qu'il nous reste.

Les trois frères restèrent de longues minutes interdits. Matt se leva silencieusement, ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit deux cachets, et les avala. _Ecstasy_. Matthew resta les yeux clos, tête baissée, pendant que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Mycroft n'avait aucun idée de combien de temps ils restèrent silencieux, mais quand Matt ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son regard avait changé. Il était bien plus sombre et bien plus dur.

-Je ne ferai plus la même erreur à présent. Le coeur ne devrait jamais diriger notre tête.

_L'attachement n'est pas un avantage_


End file.
